


Angoli di Ieri

by firecat93



Series: #FuckRiccanza [3]
Category: Gossip Girl, Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anorexia, Childhood, Gennex - Freeform, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat93/pseuds/firecat93
Summary: Alex storce il naso.Il suo vestito preferito di Dolce & Gabbana è in tintoria e si è dovuto accontentare.I quattro tux scelti da suo padre sono altrettanto belli, ma non sono il suo completo porta fortuna.Burberry, Emporio Armani, Ford, Gucci.Lui e Genn hanno deciso di vestirsi coordinati anche in questa occasione, per una volta Alex si è imposto e nessuno di loro indosserà Saint Laurent.Stasera è importante.Stasera dirà a Genn che lui è tutto.E si sa, i balli hanno sempre portato fortuna alle loro famiglie, no?Gossip Girl AU





	

L'aspetto più brutto del  
farsi un'overdose di ciliegie  
è che restano lì tutti i noccioli a ricordarti quante ne hai mangiate.

 

La frutta con un solo seme  
mi angoscia proprio per questo.

 

 

_Andy Warhol_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Il suono della sveglia gli arriva direttamente al cervello, senza passare per le orecchie.  
O forse è il mal di testa che è già arrivato e la sveglia non c'entra niente.

Allunga alla cieca la mano destra verso il comodino e la spegne, evitando accuratamente il posacenere di _Baccarat_ pieno fino all'orlo di mozziconi.  
Tira sulla fronte la mascherina di seta color cipria e apre gli occhi.

Dalla grande finestra alla sua destra tira un arietta leggera, la luce ha già inondato la stanza e sente il mal di testa diventare più forte man mano che il sole avanza centimetro per centimetro.

"Mmm, Alè."

Ah ecco.  
Ora si spiega anche il braccio sinistro totalmente addormentato.

"Gennà. Svegliati, dobbiamo andare a scuola. E spostati che tra un po' mi si stacca il braccio."  
Ora che è totalmente sveglio deve lottare con il dolore alla testa più forte della storia e un braccio privo di circolazione sanguigna.

Gennaro non sembra aver capito nulla di quello che ha detto, visto che non accenna a tirar su la sua mascherina da notte blu scuro.  
Né tantomeno a spostarsi dal suo braccio.  
Dorota arriverà a momenti e comincerà a mettere sotto sopra la stanza e loro, quindi tanto vale alzarsi subito.

Sente le lenzuola di seta nera frusciare mentre cerca di tirarsi su a fatica, il braccio sinistro totalmente inerme mentre lo fa scivolare da sotto al corpo di Gennaro.  
Una volta tiratosi su a sedere il mal di testa lo colpisce a ondate, con una maledizione tra i denti torna con lo sguardo al comodino.  
Il secondo cassetto è pieno di pillole fino a scoppiare.  
Trovare un antidolorifico che non sia un antipsicotico o un antidepressivo si rivela più duro del previsto.  
Hanno tutti un _anti_ \- scritto a pennarello sulle scatole ma nessuna sembra fare al suo caso.  
Nel frattempo tira fuori l'Olanzapina per Genn.

"Signorino Alex, sto entrando."  
Eccola, puntuale come un orologio.

"Dorota, puoi anche bussare qualche volta eh."  
"L'ho vista nascere, signorino Alex, ci conosciamo da 17 anni, queste cose le abbiamo superate." Stesso teatrino tutte le mattine, l'unica cosa che lo fa sorridere, nonostante il dolore alla testa gli faccia tenere gli occhi chiusi.

"Dorota, sto letteralmente morendo di mal di testa. Vammi a prendere un antidolorifico, per favore.  
E un secchio d'acqua per Genn.  
Fredda."  
La gioviale domestica polacca sorride e annuisce.  
C'è una buona probabilità che lo porti davvero il secchio.

Non si muove dalla sua posizione seduta fino a che Dorota gli mette un paio di pillole e un bicchiere d'acqua tra le mani.  
Dopo aver ingoiato tutto si gira verso Genn.  
Dopo la festa di ieri si sono trascinati a casa di nonna Eleanor a fatica, non hanno neanche avuto modo di infilarsi un pigiama, sono entrambi in boxer.  
Le mascherine per dormire le hanno messe però. Le loro mamme gli hanno insegnato bene.

Il dolore si sta già affievolendo, e finalmente riesce ad aprire completamente gli occhi.

"Signorino Alex..." A quel richiamo gira la testa verso la domestica di mezza età.  
"Che ci faccio con questo?" Chiede, alzando il piccolo secchio di acqua.  
_Visto che ci siamo allora..._  
Si gira verso Genn e lo prende in braccio di peso. Ha il sonno talmente pesante che si limita ad accomodarsi meglio tra le sue braccia e a sistemare la testa nell'incavo del suo collo.

Guida la domestica verso il piccolo giardino artificiale voluto fortemente da nonno Cyrus e si sistema, coi piedi ben piantati nel bel mezzo del ciottolato.  
"Vado?" Chiede insicura Dorota.  
Hanno pur sempre delle mascherine di seta pura ancora calcate sulla testa.  
"Vai." Si limita a sorridere serafico Alex.

Il getto di acqua gelida li colpisce in pieno e sente un urlo strozzato venire da Genn che sveglio, cerca di aggrapparsi ancora più forte al suo collo per non rischiare di scivolare.  
Alex lo regge saldamente con un sorriso a trentadue denti mentre sente Dorota trattenersi a stento dal ridere in faccia al _signorino Humphrey-Van Der Woodsen._

"Alè!" Quando Genn si rende conto che Alex non lo lascerà scivolare via si tira su la mascherina blu spostando il ciuffo zuppo dagli occhi.  
"Ti è dato di volta il cervello?!" Gli tira un pugno mal assestato sul petto mentre continua a stringersi forte con l'altro braccio.

"Dopo la sbronza di ieri ci serviva proprio, eh?" Sussurra al suo orecchio senza perdere di vista la domestica.  
Genn mette su il broncio ma non replica, si limita a poggiare di nuovo la testa sul suo petto e a reprimere i brividi di freddo.  
"Dai, andiamoci a fare un bel bagno, eh?"  
Dorota a sentire quelle parole si anima e zompettando sulle sue gambe tozze si affetta ad anticiparli nel bagno patronale.

Mentre lei riempie la vasca di oli da bagno, Alex cerca di mettere giù Genn, che non ha dato minimamente segno di volersi smuovere dal suo rifugio.  
"No Alè." Gli stringe più forte le braccia intorno e nasconde ancora di più il viso contro il suo collo.  
"Va bene, allora quando la vasca sarà pronta."  
Le braccia gli stanno formicolando e ringrazia il cielo di essere sul tappeto, perché hanno rischiato più volte di scivolare, zuppi com'erano.  
Ma Alex non gli ha mai saputo dire di no e Genn non se né mai approfittato.  
Non in senso negativo comunque.

"Signorini, il bagno è pronto, se avete bisogno, chiamate. Vi ho fatto preparare delle brioche e del caffè take away, rischiate di fare tardi altrimenti.  
Vado a sistemarvi le divise."  
"Grazie Dorota." Alex le sorride prima di calare lentamente Genn nella vasca.  
Sente la schiena e le braccia scricchiolare, ma non lascia che cada.

"Grazie Alè." Genn gli sorride mentre ancora gli tiene una mano.  
Gli fa' una tenerezza tremenda, i capelli zuppi tirati malamente indietro dalla mascherina e le occhiaie pesanti sotto gli occhi.  
"Di niente." Non può fare a meno di depositare un veloce bacio sulla sua mano prima di lasciarla.  
"Non resti?" Genn gli ha stretto il braccio in una morsa che lo costringe a inginocchiarsi e a allontanare una a una le dita da lui per poi intrecciarle con le sue, nella speranza di calmarlo.

"Giusto un po', ok? Poi devo andare a fare anch'io una doccia veloce."  
"No... Dai fai il bagno con me. Risparmiamo acqua!" Il suo sorriso gli tira la pelle sottile, così Alex non può fare a meno di lasciargli una carezza sul viso e a entrare in vasca con lui.  
Non che gli dispiaccia, è sempre il suo migliore amico, la persona più importante dopo la sua famiglia, ma non sono più piccoli, non si dovrebbe.

"Ok ma basta coccole, va bene? Rischiamo di far tardi il primo giorno. Come tutti gli anni."  
"Ci laviamo e basta!" Sorride Genn posando la mano sul cuore a mo di promessa.  
"Ci laviamo e basta."

Alla fine si sono lavati e basta grazie al cielo, Genn per una volta non aveva tirato su una battaglia d'acqua e non aveva chiesto coccole e massaggi.  
In genere non gli dispiace, ma non ha voglia di beccarsi una strigliata da Miss Fitzgerald come tutti gli anni.

Questo è il loro ultimo anno e sua mamma gli ha fatto un bel discorsetto sull'ambizione e l'onore della famiglia Bass-Waldorf e quest'anno si riga dritto.  
Niente festini se non nei weekend, niente droga a scuola e niente alcool nei corridoi.  
Basta con i caffè corretti alle spalle di Dorota e niente pillole per aumentare la concentrazione.

Quando l'ha detto al suo pusher Damien, lui è sbiancato.  
Dopodiché ha provveduto a creargli una piccola farmacia che al momento è nel cassetto a combinazione della sua stanza qui, a casa di nonna.  
Tiene anche l'Olanzapina di Genn per sicurezza. Ha quasi finito la cura per quest'anno e con lo psicologo sta andando bene.  
Si sente lo stesso più tranquillo ad averla sempre a portata di mano, per essere certo che Genn la prenda.  
E mangi.  
Sopratutto quello.

Alessio era uscito per primo dalla vasca e si era prodigato a cercare degli asciugamani e dell'intimo anche per Genn.  
"E non ti azzardare a uscire di nuovo quel completino di _La Perla_ eh!"  
Sente gridare dalla porta del bagno.

Ridacchia ad alta voce e replica: "Perché? Ti stava benissimo!"  
Mentre lo raggiunge sente un _tsk_ sussurrato che lo fa ridere di più.  
"Che poi mi devi dire a che ti serve."

"Mamma dice che bisogna sempre tenere un completo _La Perla_ in casa, per le evenienze!"  
" _Evenienze_. Che ormai l'ho messo io, non lo può mettere più nessuno."  
"Vorrà dire che quello te lo regalo e ne compro un'altro. In effetti era troppo classica come lingerie, la prossima la voglio più audace."  
"Ma che me ne faccio!" Esclama Genn rosso in viso, mentre scende gocciolando sul tappeto.  
"Allora significa che me lo terrò io e ne comprerò un'altro per le _evenienze_."  
Sorride mentre friziona le spalle e poi i capelli di Genn.  
"Ma che te ne fai! - quasi urla per poi sussurrare: - Sei proprio un pervertito." Contro il suo collo mentre lascia che un Alex ridacchiante lo finisca di asciugare.  
"Dai ti ho preso le tue _Tommy_. Menomale che abbiamo un po' di cose sparse nelle nostre case. Sei fortunato adesso se non ti lascio venire a scuola con le _Victoria's Secret_ di mamma!"

 

 

_La Perla, White lace._

 

 

Dopo aver messo le divise sono scesi di corsa verso la macchina che li aspettava e hanno mangiato al volo lì.  
Alex si è accertato che Genn mandasse giù almeno metà brioche prima di fargli ingoiare le pillole.

I primi tempi è stato tremendamente difficile convincerlo a curarsi, convincerlo di avere un problema, perfino. Il percorso è stato lunghissimo e molto travagliato, in special modo perché nonostante l'aiuto dello psicologo della famiglia Rhodes, sua madre Serena e suo padre Dan non lo capivano fino in fondo.

La mamma di Alex invece, da giovane aveva sofferto di bulimia per anni prima di chiedere aiuto.  
Non se ne era reso conto nessuno finché non uscirono le voci  
su Gossip Girl.  
" _Blair Waldorf bulimica? O è quello o soffre di incontinenza giovanile. Nessuno va alla toilette così spesso."_  
Naturalmente questo non aveva fatto altro che aggravarle il problema.

Un po' odia zio Dan per questo.  
È stato lui a creare il sito di gossip più famoso dell'Upper East e West Side.  
Certo, erano giovani, e se l'hanno perdonato tutti, compresa zia Serena che l'ha addirittura sposato...

In realtà lui e zio Dan vanno molto d'accordo. Scrive per riviste che spaziano dagli argomenti più svariati, moda, cultura, arte.

Il suo libro _Inside_ ha venduto milioni di copie.  
È la versione romanzata della sua esperienza da outsider nell'alta società, Alex l'ha letto, ma deve dire che l'ha trovato mediocre.  
Sarà perché lui conosce la storia vera, sarà perché sua mamma ha tenuto tutti gli articoli di Gossip Girl come monito, anche dopo la chiusura del sito.  
Sarà che zio Dan era poco più che ventenne quando l'ha scritto.  
A Genn piace e zia Serena non ne parla quindi va bene così.

Zio Dan però è apposto ora.  
Quando è a casa, si ritrovano spesso a parlare di musica underground e giardini botanici.  
Le letture più interessanti se le scambiano, e con Genn, vanno anche a concerti e mostre di artisti emergenti.  
Molto spesso li scambiano per padre e figlio, oltre a somigliarsi leggermente condividono tantissime passioni e modi di pensare, molto più che con Genn.

Genn è una _drama queen._  
Non lo dice lui eh. Lo dicono tutti.  
Ecco perché lui e i suoi vanno più che d'accordo.  
Genn adora sentire dei complotti che Blair tira sù per affogare quella o quell'altra stilista e tutti i cavilli legali e i sotterfugi e che Chuck attua per mettere alle strette gli imprenditori più accaniti.  
Quando i genitori parlano con quella luce maniaca negli occhi lui passa tutto il tempo con le mani spalmate in faccia.  
Sono terrificanti.  
Dopodiché puntualmente si gira verso Genn per cercare supporto e come ogni volta lo trova con la stessa luce da esaltato nello sguardo.  
Crescere così uniti non è stato un bell'affare.

L'unica normale sembra essere zia Serena, anche se il suo passato di normale ha ben poco, e forse neanche il presente, visto che si occupa di pubbliche relazioni tra personaggi famosi.  
Quel mondo è così fottutamente _falso_.  
Come il loro.

Quando hanno compiuto quattordici anni hanno fatto una riunione di famiglia.  
C'era anche zio Nate oltre ai loro genitori.  
È durata ore, ma gli adulti hanno tirato fuori tutto, o quasi.  
Tutti i loro sbagli, tutti i loro casini adolescenziali, tutte le cadute libere in cerca di uno schianto.  
Alex e Genn sono stati con le mani unite e gli occhi lucidi per tutto il tempo. Non capita spesso che i propri genitori parlino del proprio passato tormentato senza edulcorarlo.

"Volevamo che voi sapeste. I nostri errori e le nostre vittorie sono state sbandierate fin da quando siamo piccoli. I giorni di _gloria_ sono passati, ma la verità è questa." Nate Archibald ridacchia amaro.  
"È tutto pubblico in realtà. Ma abbiamo cercato di tenervi fuori finché non siete stati in grado di capire." Serena posa una carezza sul viso di suo figlio Genn che si ritrae come scottato.

"So che è difficile. Avrete tutto il tempo che vi serve per digerirlo. Noi saremo aperti a qualsiasi domanda." Dan posa la mano sulla spalla di sua moglie e guarda con tristezza Genn.  
"È stata dura decidere di dirvelo. Ma era importante che voi lo apprendevate da noi direttamente. Questo mondo è crudele. Non fidatevi di nessuno, solo di noi e di voi stessi."  
Alex sente la sua mano scricchiolare per quanto forte Genn la sta stringendo.

"E se avete dei problemi di qualsiasi tipo, o avete dei pensieri che volete condividere con noi lo potete fare.  
Siamo il non judging _Breakfast Club_."  
Blair si tira su a sedere insieme al marito Chuck che con una carezza veloce sulla testa del figlio si allontanano.  
"Papà!- Alex si alza, trascinando Genn ancora legato alla sua mano - Henry  
lo sa?"  
Suo fratello maggiore Henry, campione di cricket studia da qualche anno in un liceo d'élite di Parigi.  
Non gli ha mai detto niente.  
"Lo ha scoperto da solo, Alex. E non volevamo assolutamente che capitasse la stessa cosa con voi."

E quindi.  
Lui e Genn sono i figli dei ragazzi d'oro dell'Upper East Side newyorkese.  
Solo che non erano affatto ragazzi d'oro. Erano ragazzi scheggiati e rovinati dalle aspettative delle proprie famiglie. E dal proprio orgoglio.  
Ora sono uomini e donne forti, che hanno fatto delle loro debolezze una corazza, così che nessuno potesse usarle contro di loro.

Non hanno fatto l'errore dei loro genitori. Li hanno lasciati liberi.  
Liberi di scegliere anche la via sbagliata, ma che fosse da insegnamento.

A quindici anni hanno cominciato col bere e con le feste. Alex preferiva distruggersi quando sapeva che la madre era a una delle tante fashion week per il mondo.  
Chuck sapeva cosa faceva il figlio quando invece di ritornare _all'Empire Hotel_ prenotava la sua solita suite di famiglia al _Plaza_. Ma non diceva niente.  
Lui aveva fatto di peggio.

A sedici anni hanno cominciato con le droghe leggere. Qualcosa che li alleggerisse dalle pressioni scolastiche.  
Perché loro non avevano pressioni familiari. I loro genitori li hanno espressamente lasciati liberi di scegliere il proprio futuro.  
La scelta che a loro era stata preclusa.  
La Preside Piras però non la pensava così. I suoi studenti alla _Constance Billard_ erano il meglio del meglio.  
Le future matricole di Yale, Berkley, Brown, Columbia, Stanford.  
E i figli dei ragazzi d'oro dovevano guadagnarselo il posto lì.  
Perciò loro studiavano.  
Tra un party e un after, studiavano.

A diciassette anni hanno cominciato con le droghe pesanti, anche se niente in endovena. Non ne avevano voglia.  
Perlopiù coca.  
Avevano solo voglia di un po' di sballo da party, quello vero cazzo.

Genn voleva solo un modo per distrarsi dal cibo. Aveva una fame pazzesca, costantemente, ma era ingrassato tantissimo, le maniglie dell'amore gli spuntavano opprimenti, rovinando la linea dei suoi abiti perfetti. Le cosce sembravano scoppiare nei pantaloni di sartoria e spesso sentiva la testa girare.

Una volta Alex tornò dal suo giretto in bagno del _New Victrola_ con metà pastiglia di Speed in bocca e l'altra metà la posò sulle labbra gonfie e lucide di Genn. Il biondo tirò fuori la lingua e leccò languido il dito di Alex ancora presente sulle sue labbra.  
Lo Speed andava bene.  
Tutte le anfetamine andavano bene, lo aiutavano a dimagrire.

La situazione peggiorò quando Genn non voleva più cercare lo sballo fine a sé stesso, voleva le anfetamine, solo quelle, perché non riusciva a resistere ai macaroons, alle tartine, ai tartufi, ai tanti brunch organizzati all'Empire.  
E aveva bisogno di dimagrire, cazzo.

Non aveva voglia di vomitare, zia Blair gli ha detto della pericolosità della bulimia, ma come poteva fare?

Parlò con Alex che gli fece sparire _tutto_.  
Contattò tutti i loro pusher e proibì loro di fornire qualunque droga a Genn.  
Dopodiché lo prese per le guance e gli disse: "Adesso stai da me all'Empire per un po'. Quando non staremo insieme e tu hai bisogno, voglio che mi chiami. Mi devi chiamare, Genn hai capito?"

Genn lo guardò senza vederlo, mille pensieri che gli vorticavano nel cervello, primo fra tutt- "No, non mi darai fastidio. Mi devi chiamare e non mi disturbi. Non sei un peso e non mi scoccia."  
Il biondo lo guardò concentrato, con la bocca leggermente spalancata.  
Alex sorrise.  
"Non c'è bisogno che parli. So già cosa pensi." Gli lasciò un bacio leggero sul naso prima di fissarlo di nuovo negli occhi.  
"Dimmi solo che hai capito. E che lo farai." Genn annuì frenetico nei palmi dell'altro che sorrise.

Quindi niente droga.  
Non ci pensava minimamente a tradire la fiducia di Alex.  
Quando aveva voglia doveva chiamarlo.  
E lo faceva.  
Lo faceva, e Alex accorreva sempre.  
Lo raggiungeva.

Agli Hamptons, da nonna Lily a Santorini, da suo fratello Henry in Francia.  
Henry lo chiamava, lo avvisava.  
Ma Alex aspettava la chiamata di Genn, che arrivava puntualmente.  
E allora lui accorreva.  
Perfino a Brooklyn andava.  
_Brooklyn_.

Dopodiché Genn si era calmato.  
Basta scappare.  
Si era reso conto che il suo problema non erano le pastiglie, ma la sua fissa per il perdere peso.  
E quindi doveva perderlo nella maniera tradizionale.  
Non mangiando affatto.

Era stato facile ingannare i suoi, si vedono raramente, sopratutto con sua madre Serena, e a suo padre diceva semplicemente che era a dieta.  
"Non sai, papà, è una dieta pazzesca, mangio un sacco di frutta e verdura, ma deve essere fresca, e la vado a comprare prima di scuola!"

Il suo eccessivo entusiasmo era risultato strano a Dan, suo figlio è sempre stato magro di costituzione, non capiva proprio la necessità di stare a dieta.  
"Sei sicuro che invece non vuoi un po' di waffles alla Humphrey?"  
Il sorriso di Genn si congelò fino a sembrare una smorfia.  
"Tutto bene papà, sono apposto."

"Gennaro, sei sicuro di stare bene?"  
Il biondo odiava il suo nome di battesimo, prima della sua nascita suo padre ha lavorato per sette mesi in Italia, ed era la spiegazione che dava a tutti quando specificava che era Genn con la "g". Solo i suoi lo chiamavano così qualche volta. E Alex.

"Sei sempre stato goloso, ma non hai mai messo su un grammo."  
"Mannó, un po' di frutta e verdura in più mi fa bene, se è fresca è meglio, sai?" Genn parlava e camminava, così evitava lo sguardo del padre e si avviava alla porta.  
"Tutto apposto, tranquillo."

Ingannare Alex era stato più difficile.  
Quando uscivano il sabato pomeriggio per la solita scorpacciata a _Masion Ladurèe_ , Genn tirava su i tipici _non mi va ora, ho mangiato prima, sono troppo pieno dal pranzo..._  
Quel sabato, come tutti i sabati Alex gli mise sotto il naso i suoi macaroons preferiti: lampone e fondente e fondente nero.  
Genn storse la bocca mentre sentiva lo stomaco ingarbugliarsi.

"Alè, ho mangiato talmente tanto che ora vomito." Istintivamente si posò la mano sullo stomaco dolorante mentre sentiva la saliva farsi acida in bocca.  
L'ennesimo rifiuto ai dolci che più amava il suo migliore amico, fecero corrugare ancor di più le sopracciglia ad Alex.  
Gli sollevò la mano guantata dallo stomaco coperto dal cappotto e gliela strinse.

"Ora che andiamo a casa ne parliamo."  
Genn sospirò e posò la fronte sul collo di Alex.  
Sapeva che la messa in scena non sarebbe durata con lui.  
Non si sentiva spaventato, provava anzi un senso di liberazione.  
Con gli occhi si perse nelle trame bianche e nere del suo cappotto e sorrise.

Prima di uscire insieme avevano preso l'abitudine di scriversi il nome del designer che avrebbero indossato, spesso ritrovandosi in completi molto simili, come quel giorno.*  
Sollevò la testa e gli rubò gli occhiali da sole, per poi indossali.  
Sorrise sfacciato prima di dire: "A chi arriva prima a casa mia!"  
Lasciando Alex basito e sopratutto, _senza occhiali da sole_.  
Si affrettò a ingurgitare l'ultimo macaroon al pistacchio prima di andargli dietro per quanto i pantaloni rigidi di _Tom Ford_ glielo permettessero.

La corsa non fu lunga perché poco dopo trovò Genn accasciato contro il muro mentre respirava affannosamente.

"Alè mi gira la testa..." Alex lo prese per i fianchi mentre Genn gli si stringeva addosso.  
Il penthouse di Genn distava un isolato, lo percorrevano tranquillamente in poco, ma Alex semplicemente sporse il braccio verso la strada e fermò un taxi.  
Fino all'arrivo resse Genn per i fianchi finché il portiere Vanya non accorse.

"Già a quest'ora, signorino Alex?"  
Gli chiese.  
Non era un rimprovero, c'era solo una nota di tristezza nella sua voce.  
"Niente droga, Vanya. Genn non sta tanto bene, aiutami a portarlo sù"  
Una volta saliti lo ringraziò e disattivò il codice di protezione che ormai sapeva alla stregua di quello di casa sua.

"Alè dai non è niente, solo un giramento di testa..."  
Alex non volle sentire ragioni, e dopo qualche minuto Genn vuotò il sacco.  
Tutto.  
Furono le due ore più terribili degli ultimi anni per entrambi.  
A un certo punto Genn finì a piangere sulla spalla di Alex, ripetendo quanto fosse ingombrante, quanto odiava che i suoi abiti preferiti gli togliessero il respiro, quanto goffo si sentiva con tutti quei chili di troppo che la _haute couture_ non perdonava.

Alex lo strinse per tutto il tempo, poteva sentire le ossa sporgere attraverso la camicia chiara, sintomo di quanto il problema di Genn fosse puramente psicologico.  
Si sentì un vero schifo per non aver collegato i pezzi, per non essersi accorto del correttore che ora colava pesantemente dagli occhi di Genn, dei capelli sfibrati e dell'eccessiva debolezza del suo migliore amico.

 

 

 

_* Tom Ford Fall F/W 2015_

 

 

 

Da lì alla terapia fu un calvario, ma Alex è fiero dei miglioramenti di Genn.  
Dopo essersi perso in se così a lungo, è bello averlo di nuovo vigile e presente come prima.

"Ah ecco i signori Bass e Humphrey-Van Der Woodsen! Tutti quanti ci chiedevamo se vi saresti presentati mezz'ora o un'ora in ritardo. Invece solo venti minuti! Siamo stati graziati per l'ultimo anno!"

Miss Burke è l'allegria come sempre, peccato che sia una delle migliori insegnanti di Storia Sociale dello Stato di New York.

"Scusi signorina. È stato un contrattempo."  
Genn con i professori parla sempre per entrambi, e menomale, perché Alex dietro di lui, tanto per cambiare, è intento a tirargli e lisciargli la giacca sgualcita che dimentica sempre di togliere in auto.

"Come al solito. Sedete agli unici posti disponibili - indica i due posti davanti con un ghigno - se foste arrivati prima avreste avuto posti migliori. Invece ogni anno vi ritrovo sempre sotto gli occhi."  
"È un piacere anche per noi, Madame."  
Genn gli fa alzare gli occhi al cielo e lo precede con un sorriso falsissimo scatenando qualche risatina.  
Sarà un lungo anno.  
Tanto per cambiare.

"Non ci credo l'hai preso veramente?"

Si erano girati tutte le fashion weeks quell'anno, e i gusti di Genn in fatto di moda si erano a dir poco _particolarizzati_.

"Avevamo detto _Westwood_ oggi, no?"  
"Si ok ma stiamo andando a un'asta organizzata da papà. A _Sotheby's_."  
Alex alza le sopracciglia come a spiegare tutto.  
"Pensavo fosse chiara la sfida. Cercare un capo elegante e non strambo di _Vivienne_. Più sfida di così!"  
"Già, perché il tuo completo non è strambo." Genn liscia la stoffa d'alta moda ma decisamente _stramba_ della giacca di Alex.  
"Sì ma siamo a _Sotheby's_!"  
"Sì ma è giorno!"

Stanno litigando sull'haute couture davanti a una delle case d'asta più importanti del mondo.  
_Cosa c'è di nuovo?_

"Ragazzi per favore, stiamo per iniziare."  
Chuck Bass interrompe la bolla d'ira di Genn, portando Alex a guardarsi intorno e notare la piccola folla di persone ben vestite, guardare sopratutto Genn con astio.

"Signori, perché non entriamo, il personale vi potrà indicare l'ordine dei posti citati sul vostro invito."  
Suo padre incita un'ultimo: "Seguitemi, prego." Che la piccola folla segue alla lettera.  
Quando Alex si gira, trova Genn a grattare nervosamente l'anfibio lucido sul marciapiede.

"Pensavo che ci saremmo vestiti entrambi fuori dalle righe. Per scandalizzare tutti questi pinguini che hanno solo abiti scuri tutti uguali."  
"Sì beh ma è così. Guarda, ho i calzini che spuntano dagli stivali!"  
Indica sorridendo i calzini scuri a righe che non ci azzeccano proprio nulla con l'outfit già coloratissimo.

"Pensa, una signora è rimasta a fissarmeli sconvolta per un quarto d'ora, ti avrei voluto con me in quel momento!" La sua risata leggera spinge a far spuntare un sorriso anche sul viso di Genn.  
"In effetti sono inguardabili."  
"Che vuoi, è _Vivienne_!"  
"Non parlarne male, è la mia stilista  preferita!"  
"So che lo è, ma se hai appena detto che sono inguardabili i suoi calzini!"  
"Io lo posso dire, tu no."  
"Non ha senso."  
"E poi sono inguardabili solo perché li metti tu!"  
"Ma se sono solo calzini!"

Una risata forte interrompe nuovamente il loro bisticcio.  
"Stavo pensando che mi manca proprio Serena oggi, ma eccoti qui, Genn! - Blair Waldorf-Bass li raggiunge elegantissima come sempre e tira la maglietta verde militare di Genn.- Serena avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa. Vecchi barbosi." Ridacchia tranquilla.  
" _Vivienne Westwood_ era difficile, Alex! E poi è giorno, siete giovani!  
Stai molto bene, caro."

Genn sorride complice verso Blair.  
"Mamma te lo ripeto per la millesima volta. Sei sicuro che Genn non sia figlio tuo invece?" Grugnisce Alex.  
"Uhm, capelli biondi, occhi azzurri, fisico minuto... No. Non credo, ma noi siamo compagni d'anima!" Lascia una piccola gomitata a Genn che annuisce sorridendo.  
"Vi aspetto dentro!" Dice mentre si avvia perfettamente in equilibrio sulle sue _Vivier_.

"Mi vado a cambiare?" Genn dice tornando serio, con una voce minuscola.  
"Ma scherzi? Mai cambiarsi se un altro ti dice di farlo." Alex afferma deciso.  
"Ma tu fino ad ora hai detto-"  
"Chi nega i propri abiti nega se stesso."  
Cita il moro risoluto.  
"Sì ma ci sono modi e modi..."  
"Se qualcuno ti dirà che dovrai cambiarti perché sei inadeguato, saresti un pazzo a concedergli questa parte così importante di te."

"Per te lo farei... Se me lo chiedessi tu..." Genn sussurra ma è abbastanza perché Alex lo senta.  
"Io non te lo chiederei mai. E se hai notato, non te l'ho chiesto neanche ora."  
Genn sorride perché effettivamente è vero, stavano solo bisticciando come al solito.

"Dai andiamo a sconvolgere tutti con i miei calzini e i tuoi pantaloni larghi!"  
Alex lo prende per la vita e si avviano verso le porte tenute ferme dai lacchè.  
"A proposito ma sbaglio o i vestiti che indossi stanno diventando sempre più larghi? Comprerai ancora qualcosa della tua misura?"

 

 

 

_Vivienne Westwood Fall Milan F/W 2015_

 

 

Anche se la scuola è iniziata il tempo è abbastanza caldo per tornare agli Hamptons nel weekend.  
Sono nell'area piscina nel cortile della tenuta Rhodes, della nonna di Genn, Lily.  
Lei al momento è in Thailandia per un ritiro spirituale, perciò hanno invitato alcuni amici della squadra di lacrosse di Alex.  
Genn li conosce tutti, naturalmente, è presente a tutte le partite e gli allenamenti di Alex, anche se non gliene può importare di meno a dir la verità.  
Alex non lo dice, ma sa che ci tiene alla sua presenza, perciò sono anni che il mercoledì e il sabato è sugli spalti, in compagnia di qualche occasionale fidanzata o sorella di uno dei ragazzi. Più spesso è solo e si porta un libro per studiare, quest'anno hanno messo la testa a posto, no?

In questo pomeriggio ha avuto modo di conoscere tutti, atleti e crew. Alex straordinariamente ha convinto tutti che Genn è la loro mascotte portafortuna, perciò ci tengono tutti a trattarlo coi guanti bianchi.

Quindi, i compagni di lacrosse di Alex sono anche suoi amici, anche se al momento sta letteralmente _odiando_ Edmund che è appositamente uscito dalla piscina con l'intento di scuotersi i capelli su di lui.

Lui e suo fratello gemello Edwin si sono sgomitati e l'hanno palesemente indicato prima di uscire dall'acqua con dei ghigni inquietanti.  
Ha fatto in tempo a gridare un: _"Alè!"_  
Strozzato che è stato schizzato e poi letteralmente gettato giù dal lettino direttamente in piscina.

Due braccia l'hanno tirato sputacchiante fuori dall'acqua, col ciuffo grondante davanti agli occhi.  
Quando cerca di divincolarsi gracchiando diversi _coglioni_ e _stronzi di atleti senza cervello_ sente uno  
_shhh_ soffiato all'orecchio che lo fa subito calmare.

"Alè..." Gli esce più basso e lamentoso del previsto e fa scatenare le risate degli altri. Non li può vedere, ha ancora gli occhi chiusi e i capelli bagnati in avanti, ma è sicuro che si stiano rotolando come dei perfetti trogloditi.  
Alexei avrà fatto anche il video.

"Ho fatto anche il video!" Sente da qualche parte alla sua destra.  
Ecco.

"Aleee..." Stavolta è proprio forte che lo dice, mentre spinge via le braccia di Alex e si allontana di un metro da lui per spostarsi finalmente il ciuffo dagli occhi.

"Tu dovresti proteggermi da questi primati!" Piagnucola schizzando Alex dritto sul suo sorriso a trentadue denti.

"Ma sentilo Alex! Il principe voleva la protezione del suo cavaliere!"  
Dustin gli fa il verso con il sorriso quasi perlato in contrasto con la pelle scura.  
"Zitto idiota." Alexei non ha alzato gli occhi dal suo smartphone ma la sua solita flemma fa sgonfiare tutti, animando Genn.  
"Ecco, sentito? Il più intelligente tra noi. Ora per favore Alexei, puoi cancellare il video?"  
"No." Non ha neanche alzato gli occhi per mezzo secondo dal telefono, scatenando nuovamente le risate dei gemelli.

Un suono esasperato lascia di nuovo le labbra di Genn, mentre Alex torna a circondargli la vita da dietro.  
Lo vede coprire il sorriso giusto in tempo per lasciargli un bacio sulla spalla e poggiare il mento lì.

"Almeno puoi evitare di mandarlo a tutti i nostri amici compresi i nostri genitori e zio Nate?" Chiede rassegnato il biondo.  
"L'ho mandato solo a Henry."  
"Sicuro ha già risposto! Convive col suo dannato iPhone." Ridacchia Alex affianco al suo orecchio.  
"Non penso. Come fa a essere sveglio?"  
Si gratta la guancia Dustin mentre già si sente Edmund borbottare _ignorante_ seguito da Edwin che da bordo piscina informa gentilmente tutti che: "Ci sono solo sei ore di differenza, saranno le 11 di mattina a Parigi."

Il solito bisticcio che sarebbe finito a lotta d'acqua viene prontamente interrotto dalla voce monocorde di Alexei.  
"Ha detto: - _Scommetto che mio fratello sta già consolando Genn a suon di coccol_ e."  
Neanche il tempo materiale di arrossire per entrambi e staccarsi che Alexei alza il telefono e scatta loro una foto e si getta di nuovo a pigiare sul touch screen.  
"Gliela sto inviando." Dice piatto, come se davvero ce ne fosse bisogno.

"Come siete carini però! A quando il matrimonio?" I ricci neri di Edmund come al solito non sembrano essersi affatto bagnati. Chissà di che tessuto idrorepellente saranno fatti, Genn se lo è sempre chiesto, forse... _Gore-Tex_?  
Ha sentito dire che rivestono anche le navicelle spaziali in _Gore-Tex_ , potrebbero fare crescere i ricci dei gemelli e rivestirci le navicelle, sarebbe la stessa cosa davvero, tutto pur di non arrossire perché lui ci ha pensato a un loro possibile matrimonio era piccolo ma ci ha pensato e non vuole assolutamente che questo gli si legga in faccia quindi meglio guardare i ricci in _Gore-Tex_ di Edmund piuttosto che rispondergli...

"Ma va sono cugini!" Dice distrattamente Dustin passandosi tra le mani la preziosissima palla da rugby di suo padre firmata da mezza squadra degli All Blacks.  
Dove cazzo l'ha presa poi.  
Edwin bypassa nuovamente il  
_che ignorante_ del fratello e sorridendo con pazienza dice: "In realtà non sono parenti. Nate Archibald non è loro zio, è un amico di famiglia per entrambi, e anche i loro genitori sono amici da quando sono piccoli, ma non hanno nessun legame di parentela."  
Genn sente Alex sbuffare e tranquillizzarsi dietro di lui, si sono risparmiati la solita spiegazione della loro famiglia disfunzionale.

"Henry dice: - _A quando il matrimonio?!_ "

 

 

 

 _Lacoste swimwear._  
_Sinistra Genn, destra Alex._

 

 

 

 

 

Il weekend seguente viene Henry a trovarli agli Hamptons.  
Non è una cosa frequentissima, sopratutto perché l'estate, se non ha viaggi in programma, Henry preferisce rimanere in Francia. Il tempo è più caldo e le spiagge sono incredibili.  
Alex l'ha chiamato durante la settimana e tra tra chiacchiera e l'altra il minore ha soffiato un vago _mi manchi_ che è stato seguito immediatamente da un: "Vengo a trovarvi questo weekend."

Anche se sono lontani hanno un bellissimo rapporto tra di loro, quasi alla pari di lui e Genn.  
Solo che quello tra lui e Genn è... Diverso.  
Non sa dire in cosa di preciso, solo _diverso_.

"Allora a quando il matrimonio?"  
Genn è sotto la doccia, mentre lui e Henry sono seduti al bancone di marmo della cucina del pianterreno.  
"Smettila." Alex alza gli occhi al cielo ma sorride. È troppo contento di avere suo fratello vicino, anche se per poco.

"Sono serio!" Henry sorride, ma sembra sinceramente curioso, come se si aspettasse davvero una risposta a una domanda simile.  
"Lo sai che non è così."  
"Io non so un bel niente. So solo che lui ti guarda come se fossi il sole e tu lo guardi come se stringesse la luna tra le mani. È sempre stato così e ho il forte dubbio che sarà così per sempre."  
Henry lo guarda fisso nel suo modo strano che lo fa sentire a disagio.

Si muove in difficoltà sulla sedia di ciliegio prima di sputare un nuovo "Non è così." tra i denti.  
"So che a causa di quello che ci hanno detto i nostri genitori avete difficoltà a fidarvi degli altri, e lo  
capisco. Fate bene!  
Sinceramente sono anche sorpreso che abbiate invitato Dustin e gli altri qui!"  
Henry ridacchia e posa il Martini bianco sul bancone recuperando una delle due olive nel calice.  
"Insomma, sono innocui ma sono degli idioti. Mi pento ancora di aver dato il mio numero ad Alexei."

Alex ride perché Alexei è un genio davvero, se solo non perdesse la propria vita dietro tutto ciò su cui può reperire video di gattini e video hard.  
Il fatto è che li riempie di questa roba, che lui ignora puntualmente, ma quando ha avuto il coraggio di dire  
"Alexei, puoi smettere di riempimi di video di donne che giocano a _Chi riesce a mettere più oggetti in vagina vince_?"  
Il ragazzo ha semplicemente detto: "Okay." E ha cominciato a riempirlo di porno gay.  
Il bello è che quando ha detto:"No Alexei, non hai capito, mi stai stomacando, non ne voglio più vedere, ok? Sono un romantico, mettiamola così." Lui semplicemente l'ha guardato e con la sua solita voce monotono ha detto:"Okay, quando tu e Genn sarete in luna di miele ti mando un drone, così rivedendo il vostro sextape potrai essere romantico quanto ti pare."

Quando lo raccontò ad Henry rise per due ore. Almeno ora riceve solo video di gattini.

Appena vede un drone in cielo comunque sente l'irrefrenabile voglia di _nascondersi_.

"Non lo so. Sai che alla _Constance_ sembra che tutti ci vogliano avvicinare perché sperano in qualcosa dai nostri genitori, i ragazzi al lacrosse sono più tranquilli. Forse perché hanno parenti molto più importanti dei nostri.  
Il padre di Dustin è Sottosegretario Di Stato, ad esempio. Chissà com'è che il figlio è un tale coglione."  
"I suoi fratelli sono quelli intelligenti. È sempre così tra fratelli, guarda noi. Chiaramente sono io quello brillante."  
Alza e abbassa le sopracciglia in un modo talmente comico che Alex fa fatica a non tiragli il resto del Martini in faccia.

"E comunque non mi hai mica risposto! Che hai intenzione di fare con Genn?"  
"Io non lo so... non ci ho pensato.  
Non è come credete tra di noi."  
"E com'è? No spiegamelo, perché io non vi capisco. Siete sempre appiccicati fin da bambini, avete avuto amici, certo, ma mai rilevanti abbastanza da intaccare quello che avevate. Dopo che i nostri genitori vi hanno fatto _il Discorso_ la cosa è solo peggiorata.  
In più non avete mai mostrato nessun interesse che non sia per l'altro.  
Quindi dimmi com'è Alex.  
Perche questa situazione di stallo magari non fa soffrire te, ma qualcun altro di certo sì."

Henry prende un lungo sospiro, non ha mai parlato con tanto fervore a suo fratello, guardando ora nei suoi occhi da diciassettenne spaurito si chiede se non abbia esagerato.  
"Pensi che Genn stia soffrendo?"  
"Non penso niente. Genn mi parla di tutto piuttosto che di questo.  
Sui lettini prima ha preferito perfino parlare delle medicine che sta finendo di prendere e di quanto la nuova dieta lo faccia sentire meglio. Figurati."

"Genn non parla mai delle medicine. Preferisce infilarsele in tasca e prenderle quando guardo altrove.  
Certe volte fingo di essere distratto per non farlo strozzare con l'acqua pur di far veloce." Alex sorride mentre si osserva le dita.  
Ogni volta che Genn manda giù una pillola o torna da un appuntamento dallo psicologo o dal nutrizionista si sente così _fottutamente fiero_ di lui. Non dovrebbe affatto nascondere o vergognarsi di tutti quei piccoli passi avanti verso la completa guarigione.

"Ecco è di questo che parlavo. Guarda là che faccia da fesso." La voce petulante di suo fratello lo porta velocemente alla realtà.  
"Che?"  
"Cavolo, in questi momenti vorrei essere _mano lesta_ come Alexei e scattarti un trilione di foto. La tua faccia-di-quando-pensi-a-Genn."  
"Non sto facendo nessuna faccia." Alex aggrotta le sopracciglia e si sforza di imbronciarsi.  
E ci riesce anche, finché Genn non entra con una magliettina da marinaretto e gli shorts _Roy Roger's_ , come i suoi.  
Scalzo e coi capelli ancora umidi, fa segno ad Alex di fargli un po' di spazio sulla sua sedia alta, nonostante ce ne siano altre tre disponibili.

Grazie al cielo il suo:"Beh, che si fa stasera?" Copre il _faccia da fesso_ sussurrato da Henry.

 

_Roy Roger's "Around the World" Collection, 2016_

 

 

Dalla conversazione con Henry sono passati due mesi e le cose non sono cambiate di una virgola.

Cioè qualcosa è cambiato.

Quando vanno a pranzo prima delle lezioni del pomeriggio, la solita espressione di disgusto prima del pasto di Genn è stata rimpiazzata da un sospiro di incoraggiamento verso se stesso un sorriso verso di lui.  
Ogni volta la stessa cosa e Alex sente il cuore sempre più caldo.

Non è cambiato niente a parte che Alex comincia ad aspettare con ansia i pomeriggi di studio con Genn, ad _anelare_ quasi le notti stretti nel suo letto. Perfino le serate a scarabeo con Dan e Serena sono diventate un momento in cui cercare e _trovare_ la complicità con Genn in ogni secondo.

Il bene e l'affetto che gli vuole è lo stesso, ma in qualche modo sembra moltiplicato, come in una cassa di risonanza, che gli fa vibrare le dita e il cuore ogni volta che i loro corpi si sfiorano, anche per sbaglio.

Certe sere si chiede come possa aver dato per scontata la presenza di Genn fino a quel momento, come abbia fatto a sopportare il suo sguardo chiaro su di lui o le sue labbra bollenti sulla guancia, il collo, le spalle, le mani.  
Come abbia fatto a classificare la sua voce come _normale_ e _comune_ , quando perfino un suo sussurro per lui sarebbe riconoscibile in mezzo a tanti altri.

Non è cambiato niente che lui abbia notato, in Genn almeno.  
Perché in Alex è cambiato tutto.

"Oh! Alex!" Edmund gli ha appena tirato uno schiaffo.  
Uno _schiaffo_.  
"Ma sei impazzito?!"  
"Ma che se non ti svegliavi! Il coach ti ha chiamato tre volte, già stai giocando di merda, Genn non fa altro che distrarti poi! Porta fortuna un cazzo!"

 _Genn_.  
Oggi è solo, ed è stupendo con quei pantaloni attillati e quelli sono... Fiori? Beh sì sono fiori, _flower print_ , chi l'avrebbe mai detto...  
"Oh mamma mia. Henry dice che questa è la _faccia da fesso_ che Alex fa quando vede Genn. Che strano, lo sapeva senza che io l'abbia effettivamente inquadrato."  
Alexei ha tirato fuori il cellulare e gli ha scattato una foto nel giro di mezzo secondo e già fa' comunella con suo fratello oltreoceano.  
_Che vita di merda._

"Coach mi prendo cinque minuti." Sussurra e si alza mentre il coach urla un: "Sarà meglio!" Lanciandogli un asciugamano zuppo di sudore addosso.

"Wow. Oggi dev'essere andata proprio male." A dispetto dal tono scherzoso, la fronte di Genn è aggrottata e la sua bocca trattiene una smorfia.

È sceso fino agli spalti più bassi quando ha capito che Alex stava andando verso di lui. Ora che Genn lo supera di venti centimetri buoni, lo può guardare meglio.  
La felpa a quadri rossi e neri potrebbe fare a pugni col grigio e il bianco dei pantaloni, ma la giacca scura di diverse taglie in più sembra avvolgere il suo corpo come in un abbraccio.

"Sei stupendo." Ok, beh gli è _sfuggito_.  
"E tu stai giocando di merda." Le guance gli si sono misteriosamente arrossate, ma il tono è fermo, canzonatorio.

"Ti va di venire al ballo _Snowflake_ con me?" _D'accordo gli è sfuggito anche questo._ Si morde la lingua subito dopo.

"È beneficienza, certo che ci andiamo, ci andiamo ogni anno!"  
"Sì..." Sussurra ed è il suo turno di arrossire.  
"E poi mia madre e tua madre sono nel Comitato Organizzativo, come ogni anno, no? Cavolo dev'essere proprio una giornata no." Esclama un po' preoccupato ora.  
"Non è niente di che, ho dormito poco stanotte." Sente il coach che già gli sta mandando maledizioni mentre parla.  
"Vuoi che dormiamo insieme? Magari va meglio..."  
Genn, dolce come sempre, bellissimo e premuroso come sempre.  
Se solo sapesse cosa pensa a farci con lui in quel letto.

"BASS! Il tuo ragazzo sarà ancora lì dopo gli allenamenti, tanto per cambiare. Puoi degnarci della tua presenza ora?!"  
_Cosa? Cos'è che pensa di farci con lui nel letto?!_  
"Mi sa che devi andare. Oh, Alè!" Genn gli schiocca le dita davanti agli occhi, riscuotendolo velocemente.

"Signor Humphrey-Van Der Woodsen, può gentilmente lasciare che Bass torni tra i ranghi?"  
_Cazzo_.  
"Alè. Sei sicuro che non ci sia niente che non va?" Genn gli ha messo una mano sulla sua, evidentemente a stare fermo sta congelando, mentre lui si sente andare a fuoco.

"Sicuro. Sì." In uno slancio dovuto ancora all'adrenalina della corsa gli afferra la mano fredda e la porta alle labbra.  
"A dopo, Gè." Chiude gli occhi e si volta, racchettone stretto tra le dita, raggiunge velocemente gli altri mentre scambia uno sguardo veloce con Alexei.

 _Cazzo_.

 

 

 

_Dior Homme F/W 2016_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alex storce il naso.  
Il suo vestito preferito di Dolce & Gabbana è in tintoria e si è dovuto accontentare.  
I quattro tux scelti da suo padre sono altrettanto belli, ma non sono il suo completo porta fortuna.  
Burberry, Emporio Armani, Ford, Gucci.

 

 

 

 

Lui e Genn hanno deciso di vestirsi coordinati anche in questa occasione, per una volta Alex si è imposto e nessuno di loro indosserà Saint Laurent.

Stasera è importante.  
Stasera dirà a Genn che lui è tutto.

E si sa, i balli hanno sempre portato fortuna alle loro famiglie, no?

Il suo telefono vibra e tutto ciò che legge è:  
**Givenchy?**

 

Gli viene da ridere.  
Papà sarà deluso, ma il principe ha parlato. E lui è totalmente d'accordo.  
Con Riccardo Tisci non sbagli mai.

 

Givenchy.

 

 **Forse** **_Givenchy_ ** **potrebbe essere il nostro "sempre".***

 

Idiota.

 

Dorota gli fa arrivare l'auto sotto casa e con una stretta forte al braccio gli augura buona fortuna.  
In realtà non le ha detto niente, ma sono anni che sospetta abbia abilità paranormali.  
Le parole in polacco che gli dice quando si gira assomigliano in maniera preoccupante a delle maledizioni.  
Meglio non indagare.

Il ballo _Snowflake_ è prevalentemente organizzato per i licei d'élite di New York, ma non è raro trovare matricole dei college, ancora devote alla causa ambientalista, o politici e piccole celebrità in cerca di approvazione.  
Ci sono sempre andati da quando sono entrati alla _Constance_ , ma fin da subito si ritiravano nel prive insieme ai loro genitori e il resto del Comitato.

Stavolta no. Ha intenzione di stare con lui in mezzo agli altri, parlare, bere e magari anche ballare in mezzo alla folla, così che tutti possano vedere quanto sono belli.  
Insieme.

"Hey." Una mano guantata si poggia sulla sua spalla e Alex si gira. Nelle luci fredde e soffuse della sala riesce a vedergli bene solo il volto, il cappotto scuro copre tutta la sua figura.  
"Saranno tutti questi alberi di luce e fiocchi di neve luminosi, ma sento davvero freddo. Andiamo su?"  
Si passa le mani ancora coperte dai guanti sulle braccia, nel tentativo di scaldarsi. Forse quel cappotto non è poi così pesante.

"No dai rimaniamo qui.- gli solleva le mani e lo abbraccia per scaldarlo, il mento poggiato sul suo capo chino - Mi sei mancato." Lo avverte ridacchiare solo perché il suo busto trema sotto le mani, c'è davvero troppo vociare e tanta calca, se non fossero così vicini non lo sentirebbe.  
"Ci siamo visti solo ieri."  
"E che c'entra? Tu mi manchi sempre quando non ci sei."  
"Ma quando mai! Ma se ci sono giorni in cui devo venirti a prendere per le orecchie perché sei strafatto con i gemelli!" Genn sbuffa ma non accenna ad allontanarsi, forse per il freddo, forse per qualcos'altro.

"Dimmi l'ultima volta che ci siamo fatti. O che mi sono fatto. Dimmelo."  
"Ma che c'entra, potresti farlo quando non ti vedo, non è che stiamo sempre appiccicati."  
"Non mi prendo niente da quando abbiamo deciso di smettere. Solo qualcosa per la concentrazione quando studio, niente roba ricreativa. Niente di niente, sono pulito. Siamo puliti entrambi." Sente il sorriso farsi strada spontaneamente sul suo viso, per il senso di controllo che per una volta sente sulla sua vita. Forse anche Genn lo sente perché stringe le braccia più forte intorno al suo torace.

"Ti sei scaldato a sufficienza?" Non vuole davvero staccarsi, ma comincia a sentirsi osservato nel bel mezzo della sala gremita, a stringersi con Genn senza apparente motivo.  
"Si sto bene. Vado a poggiare guanti e cappotto."

 

 _Givenchy menswear F/W 2016_  
_Sinistra Alex, destra Genn._

 

 

 

 

"Allora è andata bene? Sinceramente mi sono sempre chiesto perché non ne parlavate." Edwin gli si è avvicinato, nel suo completo totalmente paillettato sembra l'unica luce nella folla.

"Non abbiamo parlato di niente, ancora."  
"Ah ma allora stasera è la gran sera!"  
"Non è mica detto che sarà grande. Potrebbe essere un totale disastro. Amicizie frantumate e cuori spezzati. Anzi un solo cuore spezzato, il mio."

Alex sospira e abbassa lo sguardo mentre Edwin gli tira un pugno sulla spalla che dovrebbe essere consolatorio, invece fa' solo male.  
"Ahi! - Alex si massaggia la parte lesa mentre Edwin ride sotto i baffi - Non mi aiuti."  
"Almeno uno di noi due ha preso seriamente gli allenamenti di lacrosse, invece di fissare ogni cinque minuti un certo biondino, rischiando l'osso del collo. Ma hey! Eccolo che arriva."

Edwin ridacchia mentre sgomita verso di lui. "Com'è carino! Anche tu sei carino in effetti. _Givenchy_?"  
" _Givenchy_." Sospira Alex perché sì, Genn è proprio carino.  
"Forse _Givenchy_ potrebbe essere il nostro _sempre_."  
"Questa battuta l'hai rubata a Genn."  
"No, l'ho rubata a John Green. Che stronzo pazzesco, non poteva farli morire tutti e due, in grazia di Dio?"

"Hey, tutto bene? Dov'è Edmund?"  
Genn li ha raggiunti e sì, è carino, davvero _davvero carino._  
"Il mio caro fratellino sarà già a rimorchiare qualcuno, che vuoi, i ricci fanno il loro effetto." Indica i suoi perfetti riccioli scuri mentre Alex avverte le braccia di Genn stringersi intorno al suo braccio e il cuore scoppiare.

"Bene vi lascio soli. Avrete sicuramente molto di cui parlare. Vado a cercare Alexei, magari mi trova qualche bel porno per passare il tempo. Ultimamente i registi hanno più inventiva."  
Alex e Genn devono aver fatto la stessa faccia disgustata perché Edwin scoppia a ridere e li saluta con la mano mentre si fa spazio nella folla.

"Che roba."  
"Sì."  
"Si vede che sono amici tuoi."  
"Veramente sono anche amici tuoi."  
"Sì ma solo perché li conosci tu! Per forza di cose!" Vengono nuovamente interrotti da una voce femminile.  
"Ah cari, mi chiedevo dove foste."  
La mamma di Genn è bellissima, la avvolge un abito dorato sembra essere una seconda pelle, mentre la chioma chiara le incornicia il volto.  
È proprio simile a Genn, sono bellissimi tutti e due.

"Non venite con noi su?"  
"No grazie, zia Serena. Stasera restiamo giù. Voglio stare un po' con Genn." Spera davvero che le luci bluastre della sala nascondano il suo rossore.  
"Ahh! Ah, certo. Certo sì. Ovvio."  
Forse è stato troppo palese.  
"Nel senso... Gli devo parlare di una cosa... Importante." Avverte gli occhi interrogativi di Genn posati su di lui ma non stacca lo sguardo da Serena Van Der Woodsen.  
"Ovviamente. - Il suo sguardo scivola da Alex a suo figlio, fino alle braccia di Genn ancora ancorate a lui.- Vi lascio allora. Buon divertimento."

"Di che stai parlando? Che è successo?"  
Alex sfrutta la presa di Genn per farsi spazio tra la folla portandoselo dietro, riesce a trovare un angolo più tranquillo, tra la tenda e l'albero fatto di luci blu.  
"Mi stai spaventando." Genn lo ha seguito, ma ora lascia la presa e si allontana da lui.

"Genn... Io non so come dirtelo.  
Non è niente di brutto, spero.  
Cioè potrebbe essere qualcosa di brutto per me, se tu..." Il suo farfugliare sconclusionato viene interrotto da un:  
"Hai deciso a che college andare?" sussurrato da Genn.  
"Cosa? No! Non era questo, lo sai che dopo il diploma ci pensiamo insieme."  
"Allora cosa?"

"Giuro che mi ero preparato tutto un discorso, ero certo che arrivato davanti a te mi sarei dimenticato tutto come al solito, ma improvvisare è più difficile del previsto..." Ha ripreso a farfugliare, mentre avverte il pianista cambiare i toni, verso una melodia più dolce e triste.

"Hai trovato un altro ragazzo?"  
"Un... Che?!" Alex si è quasi strozzato con la sua stessa saliva.  
"Beh non lo so. Solo perché non ne parliamo non significa che non stiamo insieme." Il colorito di Genn si avvicina pericolosamente al borgogna della camicia di seta che indossa.  
"Ma se non ci siamo mai neanche baciati!" Lo stupore prende il sopravvento su quello che doveva essere sollievo.  
"Ma che ne so io! Chi ti capisce!"  
"Ma per stare insieme almeno bisogna parlarne, no?"  
"Ma se stiamo sempre insieme, di cosa dovremmo parlare? Di quanto mi piaci da quando avevamo tredici anni? Di quando a quindici ho fatto un cazzo di sogno dove _Dolce & Gabbana_ ci sposavano?" Genn gli tira uno spintone anche se non sta urlando per una volta non sembra una delle loro solite discussioni da niente.

"Non credo che Domenico e Stefano possano farci da Ministri." È tutto quello che riesce a dire.  
"È per dire!" Gli tira un altro spintone che non lo sposta di un passo.  
"Magari possiamo chiedere a Donatella."  
"Che? Tu sei pazzo." Genn lo guarda talmente stralunato che non si muove neanche e tiene gli occhi ben aperti mentre Alex posa le labbra su di lui.

È strano perché dura mezzo secondo, prima che Genn gli prenda le guance e lo sposti di qualche centimetro.  
Alex sente già le lacrime pungergli gli occhi perché è stato un totale disastro, non ha neanche mai dato un bacio, chi a diciassette anni non ha mai dato un bacio, non ne è certo, ma spera che anche Genn non abbia mai baciato nessuno perché così almeno sarebbero un disastro insieme...

"Meglio Miuccia. Non vorrei che Donatella perdesse pezzi al nostro matrimonio."  
Neanche il tempo di essere sollevato o ridere per l'assurdità della sua affermazione che Genn gli prende nuovamente le guance e posa le labbra sulle sue.  
Stavolta con calma. Per bene e con dolcezza. Alex gli stringe i fianchi e la schiena sopra la camicia di seta per farlo avvicinare il più possibile.  
Quando Genn apre la bocca e il bacio si fa' più caldo è strano, ma bello.  
Un po' come il loro rapporto.

"Signori e signore, benvenuti all'annuale Ballo di Beneficienza _Snowflake_!"  
La voce di Blair Waldorf riempie la sala e costringe i due ragazzi a staccarsi per voltarsi verso il palco.  
Oltre i rami luminosi intravedono la madre di Alex al fianco del pianoforte, mentre posa la mano sulla spalla del pianista che ha dei disegni luminescenti sul volto e sugli abiti.  
"Ringraziamo il nostro amico, polistrumentista e compositore, Dario Faini, per essere qui stasera e vi invitiamo a donare! Sono aperte le donazioni per una buona causa, in questa bellissima serata!"

Genn e Alex si guardano con ancora il respiro affannoso, incerti sul da farsi.  
Ancora qualche secondo e poi Alex gli offre la mano con un: "Andiamo?" Soffiato.  
Genn gli sorride e stringe la sua mano guidandolo oltre l'albero artificiale.  
_Andiamo_.

Quando quella sera torna all'Empire, ad accoglierlo c'è suo padre, appena tornato da Il Cairo.  
"Tutto bene, Alex sì?"  
Si sente spossato, ma felice.  
"Tutto bene, papà. Bentornato." Dice stringendolo in un breve abbraccio.  
"Lo sai che quando hai bisogno puoi parlare con me, no? Ho sempre tempo per la mia famiglia." Gli sorride, una mano sulla spalla.  
"Lo so papà, grazie."  
"Ok.- gli stringe brevemente la spalla mentre beve un sorso di bourbon e si gira nuovamente verso il tavolo da biliardo. - Dorota ha mandato il tuo _Dolce_ nella tua stanza qui."  
"Vado allora. Buonanotte."

Dopo aver udito il _buonanotte_ di Chuck, Alex si dirige nella sua stanza.  
Essenzialmente fa da spola tra l _'Empire_ e casa, ma anche tra gli Hamptons e il penthouse di Genn.  
Menomale che ha dei vestiti in ogni casa.

Quando entra comincia a sbottonarsi la giacca scura, levarsi la sciarpa e dirigendosi verso l'armadio, nota il suo abito porta fortuna.

Liscia il tessuto indaco con le dita.  
Magari potrebbe tenerlo per un'altra occasione in un futuro non molto lontano.  


 

 

_Dolce & Gabbana, menswear F/W 2016 _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *The Fault in Our Stars"- John Green
> 
> Lo so lo so lo so lo so. Oltre 9k di cazzate e bei vestiti. Mi dispiace.  
> Lo sapete che ho un kink per le GrowingUpTogether!AU.
> 
> Questa storia è nata per riempire le notti insonni, quindi scusate se non ha senso, ma la mia mania per la moda ha reso Gossip Girl una delle mie serie preferite e nonostante il trash a volte eccessivo lo sarà sempre.  
> Se non conoscete la serie e quindi i personaggi, vi posto la foto di uno dei loro photoshoot più fighi.  
> Da destra: Serena, Jenny (non menzionata), Blair, Chuck, Dan, Vanessa (non menzionata), Nate (solo citato).
> 
> Da destra: Serena, Jenny (non menzionata), Blair, Chuck, Dan, Vanessa (non menzionata), Nate (solo citato)  
> Petizione per gli Urban per vestirsi meglio. Mi offro come stylist.
> 
> Ammirate tutti con me Riccardo Tisci, Direttore Creativo di Givenchy, perché oltre a essere orgoglio nazionale, per me è anche orgoglio cittadino visto che viene dalla mia stessa città, Taranto.
> 
> Ho notato che i miei GenneAlex sono molto simili in tutte le storie che scrivo.  
> Attribuisco questa cosa al fatto che anche in contesti diversi sarebbero soulmates (tesi avvalorata dal collegamento tra Invisibile ai tuoi occhi e Sommergibile in aria) invece che alla mia scarsa inventiva.
> 
> Ringrazio SoFarAwayFromMe perché anche se rifugge qualsiasi contatto che non sia qui, quando non la sento mi manca e mi ha davvero ispirata in questa estate pazzesca;  
> e sstfhcjse perché le chiacchierate con lei sono sempre interessantissime e io aspetto pazientemente che anche lei trovi il coraggio di buttare giù le sue idee.
> 
> Se vi va lasciatemi una stellina o fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate


End file.
